1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit of a mobile radio terminal unit for use in a mobile communication system, such as a cellular phone system, or a portable terminal unit, such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile radio terminal unit for use in a mobile communication system such as a cellular phone system or a portable terminal unit such as a PDA is required to be compact and lightweight. On the other hand, an increase in size of the display thereof, including an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), is pursued, so that more information can be transmitted to the user on one screen.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional display.
As shown in FIG. 8, a rear surface (non-display side) of an LCD 10 is adhered to a light emitting surface side of a backlight 40 by double-sided tapes 70. An LCD holder 30 holds the LCD 10 and the backlight 40. FIG. 9A is a cross-sectional view of these components. C91b in FIG. 9B is an enlarged view of a region C91a in FIG. 9A.
The conventional display unit having the aforementioned structure is disadvantageous in that the display unit is thickened due to the double-sided tapes 70. It is also disadvantageous in that the double-sided tapes 70 block off the light from the backlight 40. These disadvantages are the problems that must be solved in order to downsize the portable terminal unit or make the best use of the display region of the unit.
According to the conventional technique, the display unit may be disassembled because of failure of the adhesion of the double-sided tapes, or for the purpose of removing dust or repair. The disassembling process is time-consuming. Moreover, when the double-sided tapes are removed in the disassembling process, the LCD 10 or the backlight 40 may be damaged. Thus, there has been a demand for improvement of the display unit.
As described above, since the LCD and the backlight adhered by double-sided tapes are held in the LCD holder, the double-sided tapes restrict the display area and increase the thickness of the display unit. Further, the LCD or the backlight may be damaged during the process of removing the double-sided tapes to disassemble the display unit.